


The Pandora Bracelet

by fan_fiction_helps_me_fight_writers_block



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_fiction_helps_me_fight_writers_block/pseuds/fan_fiction_helps_me_fight_writers_block
Summary: Pete gets Patrick a Pandora Bracelet and then gets a new charm for the bracelet on every special occasion.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 3





	The Pandora Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exited to post this, I don't remember where I got this concept from but, I think that it is so cute. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> I'm hoping to post new chapters regularly but it all depends whether or not I get the time to actually write.
> 
> Commenting and leaving kudos on this if you like it is greatly appreciated.

Pete stepped out of the car and into the parking lot. It was almost Patricks birthday and Pete was at the mall trying to find some gifts to get him, the first place he went to a candy store in which he got a box of Patrick’s favourite chocolates. He still wanted to get him something more than that but he wasn't sure just what that something was yet. He had been at the mall walking around for quite a while now and he still hadn't found anything, he was beginning to lose hope, but just then he saw a sign in the window of Pandora. It had a picture of a bracelet on it and it said 

“Charm bracelets, the perfect gift for any loved one”

“Perfect” he thought “with this I could get him the bracelet and one charm then I could get him another charm one each special occasion.” Pete walked into the store and started looking at the charms. 

“Hi there, is there anything I could help you find today?” one of the women who worked in the store who Pete noticed had the name Charlotte on her name tag. asked Pete.  
“Yeah actually, I would like to get one of the charm bracelets and I was wondering if there were any charms for birthdays”

“Yes these are the ones we have for birthdays” Charlotte said as she pulled out a box with a bunch of charms in it. Pete looked down and almost immediately saw one that he thought Patrick would love, it was a little cupcake with a silver wrapper. White icing and rainbow sprinkles on it. 

“I'd like to get this one please” He told Charlotte, She got it for him and then she got the actual bracelet, and Pete paid for them. He walked out of the mall and to his car happy and excited for Patrick to open his gift next week.


End file.
